


Rock’n’roll Epiphany.

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watches Ray doing the dishes….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock’n’roll Epiphany.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_aprilfools. As a results, it wasn't betaed.

Fraser had learned a few things over the past few years living with Ray. Many of them, like Joey Ramone’s birth date, had little consequence on his life. A few, though, had broad reaching ramifications.

For instance, there was the hard learned lesson that rock and roll music could never be too loud, contrary to the comfort level of his eardrums.

There had been much disagreement on this point for some time. Many a compromise had been made and abandoned, as Fraser could barely stand the noise and Ray became increasingly annoyed with having the volume too low.

In the summer months there was always something to do outdoors, which allowed Ray to play his music at ear damaging levels while Fraser escaped all but the thumping of the bass.

Winter was when it became difficult. Although patrols kept him away for weeks at a time, Ray seemed unable or unwilling to listen to more sedate music when Fraser was home. So the long winter months were peppered with minor arguments and a large amount of make up sex.

Fraser occasionally wondered if Ray deliberately turned the volume up with the sole purpose of creating friction between them, ultimately leading to the particularly enjoyable act of reconciliation.

Tonight, though, Fraser found he could hardly focus on the wall of sound that was blaring from deceptively tiny speakers. The tumble he’d taken earlier today while skating on the pond had wrenched his back and Ray had insisted he take some pills to relax the muscles before giving him a massage. They had worked admirably and now Fraser was lying on the couch in a positively decadent manner as Ray tidied up the kitchen.

It was only now that he saw some merit in allowing Ray to have his music as loud as he wanted it. Ray was standing in front of the sink, bending and straightening one knee in time to the beat and it was having the most intriguing effect on the fabric of his sweatpants.

The soft grey cotton was being pulled taut across Ray’s buttocks and then loosening again; now you see it, now you don’t. It had a similar effect to a flashing neon sign, catching his attention in an almost hypnotic manner. Before he knew it, Fraser was moving his left foot in time to the music and the brief glimpses of Ray’s admirable rear end.

When Ray finished washing the dishes and began to dry them, Fraser felt a momentary sense of loss until Ray became freer in his movements, almost dancing across the kitchen as he returned the plates to their rightful places.

There had always been a grace to Ray that Fraser could see and admire at any time, but this was different. He’d seen Ray dance before, seen the fluid movements as he glided over the floor with Stella in his arms on the boat, but he’d never been privy to this side of Ray.

There was something secret and almost primal about the way Ray was moving now, as if the loudness of the music protected him from criticism and allowed him to express himself without constraint. Every tiny movement was at once both precise and uncontrolled, obedient to the beat and dominating it at the same time.

It was beautiful. Wild and free in a way Fraser had always instinctively known Ray to be. Here was the evidence of that feeling. Here was Ray’s spirit on show and it was so powerful that it drowned out the heavy bass and the incessant thumping of the drums. The room became an unlimited space filled entirely with Ray and his grace and the knowledge that Fraser was the only person who ever saw Ray like this.

The song ended abruptly and Ray appeared to wake from some kind of trance. He looked sheepishly over to where Fraser sat staring and the hunger must have been apparent on Fraser’s face, because Ray’s eyes darkened in response as he walked slowly to the couch.

As the next song started, Fraser undid the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper.


End file.
